


Jealousy

by Panda_is_a_way_of_life



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_is_a_way_of_life/pseuds/Panda_is_a_way_of_life
Summary: Steven meets a new gem... What happens? Who is she? And why does she always seem so angry at Connie? (OC/Steven pairing and Steven/Connie pairing.)
Relationships: Steven Universe/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Hey there! I also have an account on Fanfiction.net and was recommended to upload my stuff here as well. (I promise the writing quality will improve in later chapters, I wrote the first couple chapters over 4 years ago. Thanks for taking the time to read my stories, I really appreciate it! :)

I do not own Steven Universe.

Chapter one-

Steven and Amethyst were sitting in front of the tv watching Under the Knife when suddenly Pearl ran in looking worried.  
Amethyst sighed.   
"Pearl, you've gotta chill. You're always worrying about something. Just sit down and relax."  
Steven joined in.  
"Yeah Pearl! Come watch Under the Knife with us! It'll be fun!"  
Pearl looked horrified.  
"Absolutely not! I will not "join in" on another one of your weird human traditions! I have work to do."  
"Are you sure? You could always just do your work later." Steven said.  
"No. It's extremely important. Actually, I need Amethyst and Garnet to come with me on this mission." Pearl said worriedly. Just then, Garnet walked in.   
"Hey Steven. How are you?" She said.   
Steven replied "I'm good. How are you?"  
Garnet was about to reply, but Pearl cut her off.  
"Garnet, I need you and Amethyst to come with me. It's extremely important."  
"What is it? A mission?" Amethyst said.  
"Yes. Let's go. I'll explain on the way." Pearl said. The three Crystal Gems got on the warp pad and waved at Steven.   
"Bye Steven! See you later!" All of the Gems said at once. The warp pad activated and they disappeared.

Steven's POV:

I sighed, laid back on my bed, and continued watching my show.   
Suddenly, the warp pad activated again. Is it the Gems? Did they forget something? I turned off my show and stared at the warp pad. A figure stepped out that looked nothing like any of the gems. I hid behind a box to see who it was. I could tell that it was a girl. She turned around and I got a good look at her. Her skin was bright yellow and she had really long strawberry blonde hair that was up in a ponytail. Even in the ponytail it went past her waist. She was of average height; taller than Amethyst but shorter than Pearl. She has two gems, like Garnet, on her earlobes. They looked like earrings. She was glowing yellow slightly. I hoped that she was friendly.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Citrine's POV

I stepped out of the warp pad and looked around. A creature stepped out and looked at me. I summoned my swords from my gems and pointed them towards the creature.  
"Who, and what are you?" I said to it.  
It stepped back and held its hands up.  
"I'm Steven. I'm a gem. Well, half gem."   
I was confused. Half gem? How was that even physically possible? And what was its other half? I lowered my swords and put them back in my gemstones.  
"Well in that case, hello Steven. I'm Citrine. Full gem. Excuse me for asking, but how is it possible for you to be a half gem? What's your other half?"  
Steven laughed.  
"It's ok. I'm half human. My mom was a gem and my dad is a human."  
How was that possible? At Homeworld, I had never heard of such a thing.  
"So, what are you doing here?" He asked me.  
"Well, this gem up in Homeworld gave me a mission to come down to Earth and try to find something."  
"To find what?" He asked curiously.  
"A gem that has committed many crimes against Homeworld that escaped to Earth a long time ago."  
"So why did you end up here?" He said.  
"I'm not sure. This wasn't where I was trying to go, but as long as I'm here, I might as well explore." I said.

Steven's POV:

Wow! A new gem! That's so cool!  
I can't wait to tell Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst! Where are they anyway? Shouldn't they have been back by now? Oh well. They'll probably be fine. I have to show Citrine around.  
"Can you maybe give me a tour?" She asked me.  
"Sure! The gems probably won't be back for a while anyway." I said excitedly.  
"The gems? Who are the gems?" She asked suspiciously.  
Oh, right! I forgot to explain that. The gems are Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. They protect me and train me."  
"Hmm. Well. Let's get going!" She said hurriedly.  
"So why do you have two gemstones? Are you a fusion? That would be so cool!"  
She laughed amusedly.  
"No I'm actually not a fusion. My gem cracked in half a long time ago, and even the best Homeworld gems could only heal my gemstone into two individual gemstones. So I have two now instead of one. But that means two swords now!" She smiled.  
"Sorry for asking this, but doesn't that make you a little unstable?" I asked.  
"Well as far as I've seen, no. But you never know. One minute I could be perfectly fine, and the next I could be all crazy psycho." She and I both started laughing.  
"You know what, Steven? You're one of the nicest gems I've ever met!"


	3. Chapter Three

Connie's POV:

Hmph! Steven isn't picking up any of my phone calls! I should go see if he's ok.  
I walked to the temple, but Steven wasn't there. His phone was sitting on the counter. What? Steven doesn't usually go anywhere without his phone! I searched the kitchen to find out where he might have gone. There! A note! It says "Gems, I went out to go show my new friend around Beach City. Be back soon. -Steven".   
"New friend? What new friend? He could be anywhere by now!" I said to no one in particular. I walked to the boardwalk to look for Steven and his "new friend".

Citrine's POV

Wow! I can't believe how much the humans have evolved since I was last here! Steven brought me to this place that sells a strange item called pizza. Apparently you're supposed to "eat" it. Whatever eat means.  
"So Steven, which of the gems that take care of you here are your mother?" I asked him.  
Steven looked down at his pizza.   
In a quiet voice he said,"None of them. My mom was- is Rose Quartz."  
"Rose Quartz? Your mother is Rose Quartz?" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe that I was talking to the son of Rose Quartz!   
"How do you know my mom? Did you fight against her in that Homeworld war?" Steven asked suspiciously.  
"Ummm... No. Actually that's why I'm here. To find your mother." I said.  
Steven looked confused.  
"But, you said you were here to find a Homeworld gem that has committed many crimes. Is that my mom?"  
I sighed.  
"No. That's just my cover story of why I'm here. I'm really here to meet your mother." I said excitedly.  
"Why?"  
"I first heard about her during the war, and I saw her fighting. She was awesome! She's my idol, that's why I got kicked out of Homeworld." I replied. I suddenly got a flashback from a week ago. Jasper glared down at me.  
"Well since you like Earth so much, you can stay there!" Jasper snarled at me. I snapped out of the flashback and saw Steven staring at me.  
"Are you okay?" He pondered.  
I smiled at Steven.   
"I'm fine. So, where is Rose?" I asked him. He looked at me strangely and suddenly a strange liquid began to leak out of his eyes. He was just about to say something when a human girl burst through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Steven took a deep breath and looked at her. He could see that she had hope and excitement in her eyes.

"Um, Citrine?"

"Yes?"

Steven broke eye contact and stared down at his now-empty pizza plate.

"Rose- I mean- my mom isn't, um, isn't exactly here anymore."

Citrine looked confused and alarmed.

"Why would she leave Earth and go back to Homeworld? She's a wanted criminal there!"

Steven put a hand to his face and sighed.  
"No, that's… not what I meant. I mean-"

He couldn't stop imagining how crushed she would be to learn that her idol was gone forever. He didn't want to be the person who told her that her entire mission on Earth no longer mattered. He didn't want to see the look on her face when he told her.

"Steven?" Citrine questioned.

"I mean… she isn't here right now. She went on a mission to-"

He looked around Fish Stew Pizza frantically trying to come up with something when his gaze landed on a pizza specials poster.

"Anchovia! Yeah, that's definitely where my mom is!" Steven exclaimed.

"Anchovia, huh? That's strange." Citrine mused.

Steven began to sweat.

"Hahaha, what's strange? Nothing seems strange to me at all!" he blurted out.

She looked lost in thought.

"It's strange because I was an excellent star map cartographer and I never once saw 'Anchovia' on any of my maps."

Steven looked around nervously.

"Oh, well that must be because Anchovia is brand new!"

"Brand new?" she asked.

"Haha, yep! From what I heard from the gems, it was just created like a month ago."

Citrine shrugged.  
"Oh, okay! That makes perfect sense!" she replied sincerely.

Steven slumped back in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, since we've finished our pizza, do you want to go back to the temple and hang out?" Steven asked.

"I do not understand what 'hang out' means, but it sounds fun!" she replied.

*later*

Connie came rushing up the stairs of the house and threw the screen door open.

"Oh Steven, there you are! I've been looking all over for you. I had to let you know that my parents want you to come over for dinner tonight! I'm so excit-"

Connie skidded to a halt when she locked eyes with a strange, glowing girl who was glaring back at her.

"...who is that, Steven?" Citrine asked after a moment.

"Oh right! I forgot you two haven't met. Citrine, meet Connie, my best friend. Connie, this is Citrine, my new gem friend!"

Connie moved towards the new gem and extended her hand to shake it.

Citrine looked at the outstretched hand, blinked a few times, and turned back to Steven, seemingly refusing to acknowledge her existence.

Connie dropped her hand back to her side and stared at a spot on the wooden floor.

Steven laughed uncomfortably.

"Heh...uh...well…" he stuttered. "This is a little awkward…"


End file.
